What Now?
by musicallover2021
Summary: The barricade never fell. However, Eponine is still hurt badly. Marius has left her for Cosette, and Enjolras secretly loves her. What will happen when Enjolras and Eponine get closer to each other? I'm sorry, I have always sucked at summaries and this is my first fanfic. I am not sure what to rate it, so just in case, it's a T.
1. An Unfortunate Accident

**A/N This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate me for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

Enjolras' POV

The barricade did not fall...

That is all Enjolras is capable of thinking at the moment. He had truly thought that they were doomed. He had worried for the lives of his friends. Especially those of Eponine and Marius. No matter how much he tried to dismiss the thought, he couldn't help but wonder if he was a little bit in love with Eponine. Not that he would ever tell her...

oOo

Eponine's POV

When Eponine had seen that gun pointed at Marius, she didn't even realize what she was doing until she felt a searing pain shoot through her. For a moment, time stopped. She saw Marius, and thought, Well, at least he will live. Then time rushed forward.

oOo

Enjolras' POV

Enjolras was surprised when in the process of going to Marius he stumbled on what seemed like a girl's form. He looked down, and saw to his horror, Eponine covered in blood. It seemed that no one had noticed her but him. He immediately knelt down next to her.

"What happened to you?" he whispered. Eponine was very pale, and from what he could see, losing a lot of blood.

"Umm... a bullet?" she replied, if a bit shakily. Well, at least she still has her humor, thought Enjolras grimly. He knew he would need a doctor if she were to survive. Picking her up, he winced as Eponine groaned in pain. He walked as fast as he dared to the makeshift infirmary where Joly was. Eponine's eyes were already closed and her breathing was ragged. The Marble Man feared for her life.

"What happened to her?!" exclaimed Joly when he turned around.

"Believe me, I asked. She told me, and I quote, 'Umm... a bullet?' replied Enjolras.

All the amis knew that Joly was usually one to overexaggerate a situation, while making up diseases that might have occured in a person's body. However, Enjolras didn't see how Joly could make this situation much worse than it already was.

"She'll be alright if we can stop the bleeding. The bullet doesn't seem to have hit anything vital," Joly said, penetrating the daze that he was in. As Joly said this, he was already wrapping Eponine's wounds up.

"You are sure, correct?" Enjolras asked desperately. (As mentioned before, Enjolras was in love with Eponine.)

"Can it be? Do I hear emotion in our dear marble leader's voice?" exclaimed Grantaire. Grantaire, being Grantaire was drunk. Again.

"I am a doctor, now aren't I?" Joly stated, feigning offense. Enjolras was too relieved to answer to Grantaire's taunt, instead exhaling in what seemed suspiciously like a sigh to Grantaire.

"Oh yes... our man of marble has cracked hasn't he?" chuckled Grantaire gleefully. Joly could barely supress his smile. After all, it wouldn't do to make their leader mad, now would it?

oOo

Eponine's POV

Eponine Thenradier opened her eyes, only to find herself staring at a pair of bright blue ones. A pair of eyes that seemed to be quite worried. Gasping in surprise, she shot up. Unfortunately for her and Enjolras, this meant a fair amount of pain.

Groaning, Eponine slowly lowered herself back onto the cot while rubbing her forehead in pain. Likewise, Enjolras was now feeling a sharp pain where the two had collided.

"What are you doing here? Oh yeah, and why were you hovering above me? That is only going to lead to disaster!" Eponine yelled at Enjolras. What was going on?!

" Well... uh... you see, I saw you injured and brought you over here," Enjolras said while gesturing with his hands, "I was just checking on you when you woke up, and...yeah..." Enjolras was feeling quite wierd if he did say so himself. Just then, he caught the amis smirking at him.

"What is this? Our great leader, who inspires people to the cause with his magnificent speeches is having trouble talking. And not only that, but he is stuttering?" Marius exclaimed before bursting into laughter. The amis quickly followed suit.

"Marius Pontmercy, what did you say?" asked Enjolras threateningly. "Perhaps you should think before you speak." He would have continued if it weren't for a violent slap from the girl on the bed catching him across the face. "What was that for?" questioned Enjolras.

"Just figured you might want to become our leader who can make great speeches again. I thought a slap might help." Eponine said innocently. Marius whistled a bit before bidding them all goodbye and telling them he was going to ask Cosette to marry him. Everyone else looked at Eponine expecting some kind of response.

"You know, I don't think Marius and I were ever suited for each other. He was always that perfect rich boy and I the street rat. I think I fell in love with the idea." Eponine confessed, shocking everyone. There was a silence that reigned for a while. "Right, well I am feeling much better," Eponine said awkwardly, "I think I'll just go home now..."

"Oh no you don't. We all know how your father treats you, what with beating and cursing and yelling at you. You are going to stay with me. You can sleep in the guest room," Enjolras said without thinking. The amis glanced at him with knowing looks on their faces.

It was true. Everyone knew that Monsieur Thenradier was a terrible father, and Madame Thenradier was nearly as bad a mother. Gavroche, Eponine's little brother was nodding, agreeing with Enjolras.

"He's right sis, you aren't safe at home."

"Oh all right, but don't expect me to like it," grumbled Eponine crossly to the grins of her friends. And so started a new chapter of Eponine's life with the infamous Enjolras.

 **Right, so I am going to try my best to make this fanfic as great as possible, but knowing myself that won't make it much better. Anyway, please review? Pretty please?**


	2. A New Life

**So… I'm really sorry about this late update. I'll do my best to update every week or so. Please forgive me?**

Eponine's POV

"I still don't see the point of me staying here," stated Eponine crossly as Enjolras walked her to his apartment, "First off, I'm perfectly capable of looking out for myself, and secondly, I'm worried about you."

"Why in the world would you do that?" retorted Enjolras.

"Like you said, Monsieur, you know how my dad behaves. If he found out where I was and that I was alive, he'd track you down and probably try to kill you," responded Eponine. He just didn't get it. When she was younger, she, Azelma, and Gavroche had all stayed out for a night. They just couldn't stand it that night. M. Thenradier had been yelling and cursing at them all. Then, he'd proceeded to whip all of them, excluding Mme. Thenradier. The three of them had gotten out of there like the house was on fire. When they'd come home the next night without any money, both of their parents had attacked them without hesitation. Eponine had taken the brunt of it, but Azelma's body couldn't take it. A week later, Azelma had died from infection. That was when Gavroche had left permanently. But Eponine couldn't leave. She had to keep her parent's anger on her, not Gavroche, otherwise they'd hurt him too. She couldn't bear the thought of losing another sibling. So, she stayed. She became the street rat that she was today. Stealing from others and giving the money to her parents. She did everything they asked of her except for one thing. She refused to sell her body. No matter what they did, she would never do that.

"Eponine? Eponine," Enjolras was shaking her. She realized she'd zoned out and was staring off into space.

"I just need to take a break, Monsieur. I was just thinking."

"Alright then, we're here anyway," as Eponine walked in, her jaw fell to the floor. The "apartment" was so luxurious. Enjolras laughed and led her to a bedroom that wasn't in use.

"What…How much money do you even have?" Eponine managed to choke out, amazed.

"Well, I got all of this before my parents realized they weren't sending money for my education. I always just used that as a ruse. In reality, most of the time the money went towards our revolution." Enjolras said, pleased with her reaction. Not that he'd ever show it. "Call me if you need anything," he continued, before leaving her there in the bedroom.

oOo

The next morning, Eponine awoke to the smell of something burning. _What is that smell?_ she wondered. She walked out to the kitchen to find Enjolras attempting and failing to make breakfast. Eponine laughed out loud causing Enjolras to turn around. He was had an embarrassed look on his face. "Here, let me do this," Eponine told him, "Go organize. This place is a mess, Enjolras." Just then, Gavroche came bursting in.

"'Ponine, 'Ponine! Courf said I could stay over with you tonight! Can I? Please?"

"Why are you asking her, Gavroche? This is my place!" Enjolras said, slightly annoyed. Gavroche gave him pleading look. Eponine laughed.

"Just let him stay for one night, Monsieur, I'm sure it'll be fine. He can sleep with me," Eponine said, unable to resist Gavroche. "You'll be good, right 'Vroche? You won't cause any trouble, right?"

"Yeah! I'll be extra good, Enj. You won't even notice me." Gavroche said excited.

"What have I said about calling me Enj?" muttered Enjolras so Eponine could hear, "Alright, you can stay for one night."

"Great, I'll go tell Courf you said yes! See ya 'Ponine!" They watched as Gavroche sprinted out the door. Eponine turned around.

"Enj?" she asked questioningly. Enjolras groaned in response. "You know, it's easier to say that than Enjolras. I think I'll call you Enj from now on." She watched as Enjolras facepalmed. Oh she was going to enjoy this.

 **So, again, please forgive me, and please review. And thanks to OMG_Fangirl for being my first reviewer. I appreciate it!**


	3. Nightmare Come True

**A/N: Imagine me on my knees begging your forgiveness for not updating. I'm very very very sorry. But here's the next chapter...**

 **Eponine-**

"Enj" I yelled at Enjolras. It's been three days since I "moved in" with him. I still feel uncomfortable about it, but I have to admit, it's a lot better than being with Thenardier. Gavroche visits every day and sometimes brings Courf with him. The two of them are quite the pair. Once, Enjolras tried to get them out of the apartment, but they ended up locking him in his bedroom. On "accident" of course. Enjolras is still being teased about it.

"I told you not to call me Enj! My name is Enjolras, ok?" Enjolras shouted back at me. Ever since Gav came and called him Enj, I have taken to calling him that just to annoy him. It's really quite amazing. In the beginning, I was always exasperated with him. I mean who was he? A student, one that came from a rich family too. What did he know about the poor? At the meetings, he kept his emotions in, showing his "marble" side, saying his only love was for Patria. At home, however, he lets all his emotions pour out. It's really quite adorable when he gets annoyed. His face gets red, and he looks like he's racking his brain for a good comeback. (It doesn't always happen, but hey, at least he tries...)

Anyway, I feel like he is getting to me, and I'm not sure in what way. I've started to see him in a different light, and when I see him, I've noticed a slight fluttering of nervousness in my stomach. I've only ever felt that when I believed I was in love with Marius, but I can't be in love with Enjy can I? That's when I realize, I can't keep staying here. I can't endanger Enjolras like this. If Thenardier ever finds out about me living with him, he'll kill him. Regardless of what I feel for Enjolras, I can't do that to him. I can't put him in danger like this. He's been helping me with reading and writing, and I do my best to write a note, thanking him for his kindness in letting me stay with him. As soon as I'm done, I grab my cap and coat and I slip out the door.

I head toward the building that Thenardier calls home, and I cautiously walk in. Within moments, I am met with the faces of the Patron Minette. Immediately, I cower back in fear. I had nearly forgotten how terrifying they were.

"Well, well, well. It would seem that my lost daughter has returned, eh?" Thenardier drawled, "Where have you been? You better have money on you. You've been gone since those boys built the barricade. I expect plenty of money." I quickly realized my mistake. In my haste to keep Enjolras safe, I hadn't come up with a cover story or money for Thenardier. He was sure to hurt me bad this time.

"I-I don't h-have any, father. I-I've been sick, and I wasn't able to pickpocket. I'm s-sorry..."

"Is that so deary? Then how was it that Montparnasse here saw you with the leader of that little rebellion just yesterday walking down the street together? Care to explain, daughter?"

"I-I um, well I-" In a flash, Thenardier's hand flashed across my vision, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled out on the floor holding the right side of my face. I looked up into his face and saw pure malice and curled up in fear. I had forgotten what my father was capable of, but I was about to be reminded. There was no doubt of it.

"This'll teach you to lie 'Ponine. You'll regret all the decisions you've made in your life," he said in a deadly quiet tone. That's how he always was. I knew this was the "calm before the storm." And I was right. In seconds, the gang was upon me, kicking me, punching me, yelling at me. The only thing I could do was curl up and keep myself as small as I could. Suddenly, everything stopped. I glanced up, and I instantly regretted it. I saw Thenardier with a knife. I had seen that knife to many times before. I'd seen him stab people with that knife, and I could see the dried blood on it. Unconsciously, I began to quiver in fear. He advanced slowly, twirling the knife around and around. Then, in a flash he stabbed it into my stomach and pulled down. I tried to keep my screams in, but a whimper escaped me and upon hearing it, Thenardier pulled the knife out and stabbed me in the shoulder. This time I couldn't resist and I cried out in pain.

"That'll teach you to disobey me," Thenardier spat. With that, he pulled me up by my hair and whispered threateningly in my ear. "Disobey me again, and you'll be in even more pain than this." He dropped me, and I fell with a thud. One by one, the Patron Minette spat on me and filed out of the room, leaving me in a puddle of my own blood. With all my strength, I pulled myself up, and staggered out of the house, trying to get to the Cafe Musain. I was almost there when the pain proved to be to much, and with a small whimper, I collapsed to the ground. Everything went black.

 **Enjolras-**

Ponine seems to be enjoying it here, and it makes me glad that she's fully healed. She seems to take pleasure in annoying me, and while it works, I don't mind too much. After all, she is too beautiful for me to stay mad at her for too long. She's already been through too much in her life, and I want to help her, even if she doesn't want my help. Gavroche should be here any minute now. No doubt he's bringing Courfeyrac with him. The two are nearly inseparable. Each night I go to sleep thankful that both Gav and Ep are safe and unharmed. That being said, I've been prone to night terrors lately. Most of them are about losing 'Ponine or watching her get hurt. She grew up knowing pain and it's hardened her. Made her more resilient, but I wish she didn't have to be like that just to survive. When she came to those meetings, she became my Patria in a living form, and I've realized now that she's more than that. If she were just that, I wouldn't feel like this. With my stomach fluttering when she smiles at me, and the joy I feel when she laughs, I know she isn't just my representation of Patria. She's more than that to me, but my friends even say so. I'm incapable of loving anyone. I couldn't be in love with 'Ponine, could I?

Gavroche bursts through the door laughing, pulling Courfeyrac behind him. The two of them are so alike. Him and Courfeyrac that is. The two most fun loving yet passionate boys I know. I walk forward and ruffle Vroche's hair, which I know he hates.

"Enjy! You know I hate it when you do that!" he complains.

"I know. And that is precisely why I do it!" I reply laughing. He and Courf smile and join in.

"Where's the lovely Eponine?" Courf asks.

"She told me she wanted a bit of rest, so I assume she's in her room. I've been in the study all day, so I'm not entirely sure," I respond.

"Ponine!" Gavroche yells while running to her room. I laugh at his display of love towards his sister. The two of them love each other so much, I'm sure they must enjoy each other's company at the highest level possible. "Ponine? Where are you?" I hear Gavroche ask. Now I'm confused. I go in, and sure enough, it's just Gavroche in an empty room. I realize that her cap and coat are gone. I can't help but feel a pit in my stomach as I wonder where she went. She would've left a note or something. I'm certain of that. I quickly stride towards my room, feeling certain that I'll find something there. I walk in and see nothing out of the ordinary, but as I turn to leave, I notice a piece of paper on my nightstand. I grab it quickly and recognize Eponine's loopy handwriting. Some of the words are spelled wrong, but that's not what made the blood drain from my face. The contents of the letter did that. It said:

 _Deer Enj,_

 _Im sory to hav burdened you, but I cant keep living with you. Yor kindness has left me with more than gratitude for you and yor friends, and I want to thank you for allowing me to stay with you. The problem is, if I stay here, my father wil find out, and you could be hurt badly. After all that youve done for me, I cant allow that to happen._

 _Yors truly,_

 _Eponine_

In a flash, I realized where Eponine had gone and I dropped the letter. Curious, Gav and Courf entered the room, and upon reading the letter they both understood what was wrong. Eponine had gone back to Thenardier, and there was no way she was safe there. I only hoped we could get to her before it was too late.

 **Like I said, I'm truly sorry for waiting this long to update. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than the four or five months that it took for me to upload this one. As always, please review.**


	4. An Unpleasant Surprise

**I am so very sorry I haven't updated in like a year. Forgive me please**

 **Combeferre-**

After dealing with a very drunk Grantaire, I figured it was about time to leave the cafe and I left the building. I hadn't taken more than ten steps before I heard a whimper. It was barely audible, but it was clear that the person was in a lot of pain. Without thinking, I headed towards the alley where the sound had come from. Immediately, I saw a woman. The woman was battered and bloody, and she looked very familiar. It wasn't until I flipped her over that I realized, it was Eponine. The same Eponine that was supposed to be living with Enjolras. The Eponine that shouldn't be in the streets, much less bloody and bruised in one. I gingerly picked her up and ran back to the cafe, praying that Joly was still in there.

 **Gavroche-**

Why in heck would 'Ponine leave. I could tell she was happier with Enjolras, and I could tell she was healthier too. I know she said she was scared that Thenardier would find her and hurt Enj, but we can all take care of ourselves. She should know that by now. I'm currently headed towards my elephant to gather my friends to help with the search. Me, Courf, and Enjolras split up after we left Enjolras' apartment. Eponine better not be hurt! If she is, I don't know what I'm gonna do. Once we find her, I'm going to make sure 'Ponine never leaves again!

 **Courfeyrac-**

I don't think I've ever seen Enjolras so frantic. He must really love Ep...speaking of love, I hope I win that bet I made with Gav...I may have underestimated Enjolras' ability to actually acknowledge and understand his feelings. Wait a second...wow… my priorities are seriously messed up. Search for Eponine first, Enjolras' love life and my bet can come later. Enjolras is running himself ragged looking for 'Ponine, and I'm standing here thinking about a stupid bet? I hope she's not hurt and that someone's found her.

 **Enjolras-**

Why, why, why. I should have known she'd leave, she always puts others first! I should have known she'd be scared. I should have known she'd be worried about our safety. Why didn't I realize this all before she left? I'm headed for the cafe to gather the amis. Hopefully someone's seen her…

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

I could see the warm lights of the cafe straight ahead. With a burst of speed, I burst through the door, only to run into a very frantic Combeferre. His clothes were covered in blood.

"Enjolras! Where in the world have you been? I found her all bloody and bruised in an alley thirty minutes ago! Joly says she's in a terrible state, I didn't even bother asking for the specifics. Joly says her wounds are likely already infected. We've been worried sick for her! I thought she was staying with you! Why was she alone in the streets? Seriously Enjolras, what happened?"

Wait a second...she...her...my place...he's talking about Eponine! How could I have let her get hurt?

"Enjolras? Enjolras? Answer me, Enjolras!" Combeferre's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"I...she told me she was tired and went to her room. I thought she was in there, I swear! Then Gav and Courf came by and couldn't find her, but she apparently left a note and she said she thought her father would find her and put us all in danger. I've been so worried, 'Ferre. I can't lose her… I just...I'm going to see Joly," without another word I left a gaping Combeferre behind and rushed up the stairs.

The first thing I see is the blood. There's a lot of it. Then, an upset Joly rushes up to me.

"Where in the world have you been, Enjolras? I thought you were taking care of her. She's in horrible condition. She's got at least two broken ribs, one's fractured, she's lost a lot of blood, she's been stabbed in the stomach, she's bruised all over her body, her wounds are most definitely infected, and...what happened Enjolras?" Joly's words scared me. How had she been injured so badly?

"She left, because she thought she was putting me in danger. I think she went back to Thenardier, Joly. I...this is all my fault. I should have realized she would leave. I c-can't lose her Joly...I think," I took a deep breath, "I think I love her…" That was the first time I'd ever said that out loud. Ever since she's entered my life, she's made me happier and I've found myself thinking that phrase over and over for the past few days. I can't lose her now that I've finally understood how I felt. I just can't.

 **Again, I'm so sorry for not updating, I'm going to try and get another chapter out either today or tomorrow. Please review!**


	5. Emotions, Emotions

**Here's another chapter...I've just noticed I haven't been doing the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables...like at all**

 **Joly-**

I've never seen Enjolras so vulnerable. We call him the marble man for a good reason. No emotion, no love life? That's Enjolras for you. And yet it would seem that Eponine's finally cracked the marble. I'm glad, I just wish it didn't take Eponine being hurt for him to realize it. From what I can tell, Eponine is going to have a long road of recovery ahead of her. After all, broken ribs and infected wounds aren't going to heal themselves quickly. I just wish they could. As long as she rests she should be alright…

 **Enjolras-**

I love her, I love her, I love her...I always thought my one love was Patria, now I can see I was wrong. Eponine has wormed her way into my heart. In truth, I wonder how I didn't notice earlier...of course, if today has been any indication, it would seem I need a huge wake up call for me to realize my feelings. I wonder if she can ever return my feelings. No...she's so much better than me. All my parents ever did was push me to become something I didn't want to become. Hers beat her, forced her to steal, starved her, and overworked her...and yet, through all that, she cares more for others than herself. I don't know if I could do that. I could never deserve her. How could I? She deserves someone better. I just wish I could be that person…

 **Eponine-**

I'd forgotten how badly everything hurts after a beating. I've only been living with Enj for a few days. Joly tells me that Enjolras had been pacing non-stop in this room before he had to push him out. I didn't realize he'd be this worried for me. I'm only a street rat whose father has made her do terrible things. Stealing, starving, beatings, that's all been a part of my life for forever. Why should he care so much. He probably just sees me as his revolution. After all, that's what the barricades were all about, right? Helping the poor like me? That's all he'll ever see me as. The street rat that he helped. I just hope we can remain friends after this. He probably hates me for running away…

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

 **Enjolras-**

Eponine's come back. Joly comes and checks on her every few days. Every time he comes in, he says,

"I'm just making sure she hasn't caught the plague or something. After all, that wound was infected!"

I've been distancing myself from 'Ponine. I don't deserve someone like her in my life. She's bound to leave me again. I don't want to break down in front of someone like last time. This is the best way to prevent it. I'll protect her no matter what, but I also have to protect myself from the heartbreak that's bound to come from our friendship. This must be how she felt when she liked Marius. Speaking of that boy, his wedding is in a week. We're both invited. I'm going to find a dress for her. Eponine's so beautiful. How did Marius never see her?

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

I've never had to go buy a dress, as a result, I had absolutely no idea what to do. So I did the only thing I could. I went to visit Cosette and Marius. Apparently Cosette and Eponine knew each other when she was younger. Cosette tells me that Eponine always brought her food when her father tried to starve her. She said that 'Ponine was her only friend. Anyways Cosette has agreed to take Eponine dress shopping for the wedding. I'm glad Eponine has a girl friend for time's like these. I'm completely clueless when it comes to dresses.

 **Eponine-**

Ever since that incident two weeks ago, Enjolras has been avoiding me. He only comes out of his room for food and water, and when he does that, he doesn't talk or look at me. I know I shouldn't have run away, but it was for his safety. His and Gav's. Gav still visits and he's as energetic as ever, but with Enjolras ignoring me, things aren't the same. When Marius was the object of my affections, it didn't hurt like this. Marius saw me as a friend and a tool to get to Cosette. Enjolras saw me as me. Nothing more and nothing less. When Marius ignored me for Cosette, it stung, but I knew he would never see me the way he saw her. I hoped Enjolras could love me the way it seems I love him, but why would he? I ran away like the street rat I am, I just didn't realize it would hurt this much when he avoided me. I wish things could go back to the way they were, but it just doesn't seem possible. As for love...why should he love me? We are so different. He comes from a rich family and I came from a family of thieves and I live on the streets. If only things could be different.

 **There'll be dress shopping, a wedding and some more on Cosette and Eponine's friendship in the next chapter. As always, please review!**


End file.
